Jack's Skype Survivor: Bay of Bengal
|previousseason= |nextseason = }}Jack's Skype Survivor: Bay of Bengal is the fifth season of Survivor in Jack's Skype Series. It ended with Teddy DiMarco beating Chris O'Neill and Devin Alexander in a 5-2-2 vote to become Sole Survivor. Twists *'The Crow's Nest:' Every round, the losing tribe would send somebody from the winning tribe to The Crow's Nest. This player would decide between either "Loyalty" or "Mutiny". "Loyalty" means they would stay on their tribe and keep immunity for their tribe. "Mutiny" means they would mutiny to the opposing tribe, taking tribal immunity with them to their new tribe as well as obtaining a hidden immunity idol. *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' Hidden Immunity Idols could only be found by choosing the "Mutiny" option at The Crow's Nest. *'Double Tribal Council:' At the Final 14, both tribes competed for individual immunity and both tribes went to tribal council to vote out a tribe member. *'Double Elimination:' At the Final 10, Chennai was subjected to a Double Elimination, where the tribe was divided into two groups of five and two castaways would be eliminated through two separate Tribal Councils. Castaways } | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Danny Kaplan | | rowspan=3 | | rowspan=8 | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1st Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Reggie Morgan | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Aaron Brown | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3rd Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Blake Ratcliff | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4th Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Lance Twomey | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5th Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Matthew Papa | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6th Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Corey Tatz | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7th Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Noah Salvatore | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8th Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Bengie Savage | | | rowspan=12 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Tanya Danneffel | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Joshua Felix | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |11th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|José Verdin | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Ojani Walthrust | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |13th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Jenna Valentina | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |14th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |17 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Gavin Young | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |15th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Cynthia Hernandez | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |16th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Hunter Gaming | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |17th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Chris O'Neill | | | rowspan=2 style="background:#727272; color:white" |Runners-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Devin Alexander | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Teddy DiMarco | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Sole Survivor | style="background:#727272; color:white" |0 |} Episode Guide Voting History Season Awards *'Host's Favorite:' Chris O'Neill *'Most Robbed:' Hunter Gaming *'Best Moment:' Ojani blindsided with the idol in his pocket